Metaxylylenediisocyanates are conventionally known for a material of polyurethane used for, for example, paints, adhesives, and plastic lenses. Such metaxylylenediisocyanates are generally produced from metaxylylenediamines, which is produced from metaxylenes.
Patent Document 1 has proposed the following, for example, as a method for producing metaxylylenediamines: metaxylene is subjected to ammoxidation using a fluid catalyst composed of, for example, vanadium to produce isophtalonitrile, and the isophtalonitrile is hydrogenated in the presence of, for example, a nickel catalyst.